12 days
by gem1n1
Summary: 12 days of Pegasus drama with a little Christmas twist here and there. A bit of fun for a friend. M rating for final chapter otherwise K
1. Chapter 1

12 Vampire daisies

He had thought Parrish had been joking. That the name was purely due to the fact it looks like the delicate little flower had fangs thanks to two over sized petals that hung down looking ever so devious. The second the report had come through his radio he thought it was another prank but the panicking tone of the Doctor's voice spoke volumes.

He was geared up and heading towards the area with a dozen marines in tow in minutes. Securing the area he ordered the section locked down a replay of a spore incident the year before leaking into his mind. Stepping into the lab Michaels close behind he looked around the masses of ferns, trees and potted plant quickly spotting Parrish. He was huddled behind a counter a young woman beside him blood pouring out of her arm as the rest of her shook uncontrollably. With just a quick nod the pair was quickly ushered out of the room a marine practically carrying the young woman as she erupted in sobs.

Leading the way through several containers he spotted the offending plants and almost chuckled. Finding several of the men and women behind him stifling their laughter he turned his face clearly telling them what he thought. It may have been amusing but anything could be deadly out here in Pegasus. They all abruptly stopped. At that moment one of a trio of flowers lurched towards him scraping the pot along the counter in the effort to reach him.

It's razor sharp petals scraped the outer edge of his hand making him jerk back. Seeing the plant return to its original position a faint sliver of his blood tainting the pure white he reached for the pot smashing it to the ground. Lifting his foot he stamped the three flowers into oblivion the yellow smudge of pollen a harsh contrast to his black boot.

Instantly the other heads waved towards him tipping themselves over as they reached as one. The sound of the pots hitting the ground crashing to pieces was oddly satisfying but what followed was remarkably disturbing. He had stepped back out of reach of the closest flower head but there was no need. The plants went berserk attacking each other. All of them looked on in disbelief as the moment of silent aggression went on. It was a bizarre dance of daisy heads swaying this way and that petals, stalks and masses of pollen filling the air until all was still. Stepping back forward he nudged what looked like a fully in fact daisy head only to watch it crumble at the contact.

Tapping his earpiece he radioed for a clean up leaving just one marine behind to watch the plants. Something named after the undead was bound to bite them in the ass somehow.

Heading into the infirmary he spotted the young woman bandaged up sleeping in a nearby bed. Given her reaction he knew the doctors would have sedated her, the tear soaked face clear she hadn't stopped crying. Catching a nurse's eye he lifted his hand spotting the amount of blood for the first time. He had thought it was nothing more than a paper cut but the masses of blood covering his hand and sleeve said otherwise.

Popping on a bed he wasn't surprised to see Keller whirl around the corner before gathering herself. Cautiously she turned his hand closely looking at the cuts before declaring it would just need cleaning and wrapping. Sitting watching the bandage slowly cover his hand he began to wonder if this was going to be one of those holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for any delay. I'm without a computer at the moment since mine is off being fixed so I have intermittent access to hubby's. Given his workload it's made it impossible to get on and load these up but I should have a few put up now and then the remainder up on Wednesday. Hope you enjoy.

*****

11 fighting Marines

Today was going surprisingly well. Apart from the numerous times he had caught his hand on anything, forgetting about the cuts until he felt the pain. It was a good morning run, somehow managing to avoid those listening to Christmas songs as they ran, he had an actual, uninterrupted breakfast that tasted how it should and all morning everything was done quickly with no problems or delays. Colonel Sheppard had surprised him by not only remembering the security meeting but also arriving on time even if he was a little gruff around the edges.

Glancing from his data pad to his lunch he caught the flash of movement in time to push away from the table just missing out on a lap full of coffee. Two marines tussled on the table, fists flying as he watched in shock. The two men rolled off the table to the floor grunting and snarling at each other. Reality hit him like a sledge hammer to the chest.

Coming around the table he tried to pull the two men from each other grabbing whatever he could. Catching one of the fists about to slam into the pinned-down body he gripped, twisted and pulled yanking the man away. Taking a deep breath he thought the fight was over. Looking to the other man expecting to see a broken and bloody mess he found him rising up closing the few feet in a full body tackle.

Thankfully he was stopped two marines coming forward each hooking an arm pinning him to a table. They were a sprawling mess of arms and legs tangling as they twisted and lurched. The one he was holding, Mathers if he remembered right, was pulling and twisting trying get free. Hiking his arm higher up his back bringing the man to his knees he saw stars as a strike to the head sent him tumbling. Shaking it off he watched as the man was lifted and tossed towards the food line sending people flying in every direction closely followed by the containers of food.

Tapping his earpiece he called for security already watching military and scientists desperately trying to break up the fights which seem to spill into more and more until the whole mess hall looked nothing more than a giant fighting pit. A surge of adrenalin rushed through his body putting more power to every punch and kick. He scanned everything looking into every fight before settling on one with Stackhouse. They took one marine down the pair of them practically kneeling all their weight on him as they fastened his hands and feet. Turning his attention to the next scramble it was difficult to see who was trying to fight and who was trying to stop it, the whole thing a mass of flailing arms and legs. He took several hits before he managed to peel the handful of scientists away to reach the core. Tugging on a leg he pulled out a body from the bottom quickly finding it to be Cadman with the start of a serious black eye. With a brief smile of thanks they began to pull the fight apart the innocent being sent to one side while they fought to pin down the guilty marine. Cadman sat on the man holding his arms in place with her knees as the man twisted and bucked trying to get free. He wasn't gentle by any means the force maybe slightly more than necessary. But given the fight the man was still giving them there was no choice. He tied him roughly lifting up so Cadman could drag him aside.

Standing up straight he looked to the two remaining squabbles thankfully seeing the marines being pinned down by several bodies as ties and sedatives were brought in by medical staff and security alike. Sighing in relief he clenched and unclenched his fist the biting telling him his knuckles were spilt open. All of a sudden the floor seemed to be reaching up to grab him a pair of arms and a heavy body making the journey with him. Just before he hit the floor he turned allowing the full weight of the fall land on his opponents back. The grunt at his ear was all the sign he needed. Bringing up his elbow he slammed it down into the others nose. The crunch told him it had broken. Bringing his arm forward he gripped his hand pushing with his left as he swung his right arm down into his stomach the huff of air and the arms becoming slack telling him his opponent was as good as down. Turning he gripped the first hand he saw twisting it around earning a groan as he fastened it to their back. On his heels he looked at the man before him the shock of the fights making him turn away from the one person he never would have expected such actions from: Michaels.

As the eleven fully restrained marines were pulled and dragged out of the room he moved to the furthest wall. The adrenalin slowly drained from his system allowing the aches and pains to make themselves known. Leaning against the wall sparing a quick glance to his bloodied hands he tried to think. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Out of everyone in the city Michaels was the one person he never would have thought could act in such a way. He had not only attacked fellow officers and civilians a like but had attacked him, someone who was not only his team leader and commanding officer but his friend.

Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at the state of the mess hall. There was barely a table standing, the floors and walls covered with food and what looked like spatterings of blood. With people hunched over sat leaning against walls and upturned tables he saw the extent of the injuries sustained by all. Countless people had makeshift bandages surrounding various parts of their bodies, others holding napkins to themselves. It was an unbelievable sight to see. This was a place that was normally such a peaceful respite for many. Now it looked like a disaster zone.

Rolling his jaw trying to loosen it back up after the multiple hits he headed towards several over turned tables beginning to right them, stacking chairs on them clearing what floor space he could. As he moved slowly around he knelt checking the injured and the shocked catching the medical staffs attention each time ensuring they had aid before moving on. Around mid way through the room he lifted a table finding a small device on the ground. It looked to be a personal device not something standard issue within the city. Leaning down to pick it up he watched a symbol he had never seen before appear on screen before the device switched off. Tapping his radio he stood waiting patiently hearing McKay long before he saw him in the doorway. Stood beside him was a very rough looking Sheppard.

Indicating the device to McKay he watched a look of confusion become amazement before he rambled something and sped out of the room. It took a few seconds before he came back in scooping up the device before speeding off again. Part of him thought the thing was the reason his men had gone primal on him. They had come across enough bizarre inventions in their time for it to be plausible. It would certainly explain the out of character actions but he had seen people crack under a lot less strain than what they had out here.

He heard him but didn't quite understand Sheppard's words at first. He stared for a moment trying to run over the words again in his mind. Following his CO's eyes he looked down spotting his torn and bloody uniform. Silently he wandered from the hall heading to the infirmary each ache and pain worsening as he got further.

When he reached the infirmary he had barely stepped through the doors when he turned back and walked away. Seeing the hustle and bustle of patients and staff he decided to come back hopefully not really needing a once over. Heading to the transporter to go to his quarters all he wanted was a very hot shower. It was certainly adding up to be one of his worst holidays yet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This one is a short one. I wrote it two ways originally one a little lighter and this one but the lighter one just didn't work for me. It came from something that actually happened to my friend at her place of work with a very out of tune staff choir.

*****

10 Women Singing

The seasonal music blasting into the ears of the morning runners was one thing, the over the top cheesy numbers erupting from labs, offices and quarters another but the strangled cat wailings coming from the mess hall at whatever ungodly hour it happened to be was just too much. Stopping just long enough to grab a snack he tried to bolt out of the room before any of the women spotted him. His luck had apparently well and truly run out as one shrill voice cut through the rest calling him to stay and listen to their concert. He knew the voice having heard it echo out of the kitchens many a time. She was the head chef and generally a very pleasant woman until you crossed her of course.

Thinking quickly he tried to get out of it. His body had been crying out for the alluring comfort and warmth of his bed all evening. Working late was never fun. It was even less fun when a chunk of Sheppard's work was handed over since anything of high security was deemed irresponsible to be left in Sheppard's hands. He had sat grumbling in his head as he listened to yet another of Woolsey's rants all because of Sheppard's bizarre empathic connection to a member of staff. He couldn't blame the man. In truth it wasn't Sheppard's fault but something just griped him today. Everything had just been foul since the moment he woke up.

Turning to face the expectant faces of the women he couldn't hide his annoyance with a 100ft billboard but it didn't seem to affect them. He guessed this hadn't been the first time tonight that they had been turned down. Without hesitation they went into their own version of White Christmas that sounded more strangled cat than melodic. Putting a small smile on his face he gave it his best knowing he would never look his mother in the eye if he didn't. Pretending sounded easy in his head. Stand there, smile, nod and thank them before leaving. But the nerves that were already shredded, stamped on and twisted into a concoction of bizarre shapes just couldn't take anymore. Gritting his teeth so hard it hurt he stepped forward hoping to catch them before the next part. His luck today was apparently completely washed out. They continued on, wearing horrid smiles as they assaulted his ears.

His grip on the handle of his drink was so tight he was surprised he didn't twist the metal out of shape. Almost like a distant noise the crackling of the plastic surrounding the sandwich reached his ears as his nails dug in mangling the defenceless snack. In his head he went over every procedure he could think of from the mundane making a bed to cleaning a P90 even every possible test he had ever had to do on the jumpers for the gene lacking scientists but nothing was drowning them out in his head. The nails on chalkboard singing was scraping through his brain leaving aching streaks took a moment for the silence to register. He had been halfway through the breathing techniques Teyla had taught him when the pain suddenly subsided yanking him away from the pain. Blinking several times he refocused on the group infront of him, their big beaming smiles sickening to his stomach. Thanking them all in the most charming manner he could muster plastering on the most plastic smile he had. They were practically pleading him and on a normal day any other man would have loved it but it just served his mood even more. He was really beginning to hate this holiday.

He couldn't be wavered though. He knew in five hours he was up again leading the meetings Sheppard had got himself out of. He didn't want to think of the prep work he still had to do for some of them. It was enough to make his head throb. Offering his apologises he waved a goodnight before quickly scampering from the room trying his best to look calm. The further he walked away the less his head hurt. The clouded, lead weight however was still there. The moment he stepped over the threshold he put the remains of the sandwich with his now cold cup beside the bed and down. His eyes drifted closed the faintest sounds of music coming under the door. Christmas carols. Grimacing he pulled the pillow over his head trying to find some peace in the fluffy darkness. The sooner this holiday was over with the better.


	4. Chapter 4

9 explosions

The first one shook his room. He was awake in an instant trying to figure out what had woken him. He started to sit up and was about midway when the room jolted throwing him out of bed before he caught himself. The loud boom wasn't hard to miss that fought with his tangled sheets desperately trying to get free. Pulling himself free he tossed them on the bed and tried to stand. Another tremor had him tumbling over just catching himself on his cabinet before his head hit it. The fourth knocked everything off his desk swinging the chair around. The fifth explosion had him hit his head in the doorframe as he tried to leave still pulling his shirt over his head.

Grumbling he shouted to the people filling the hallways to get back inside and to stay there until told otherwise. They moved quickly scampering back out of sight. Nothing was coming through his earpiece so he figured the best place to go was the control room didn't make it that far. Sheppard met him at the end of the hall with about as much information as he had. Together they raced through the hallways finding a security team at the end of one. They knew more thankfully informing them of a string of explosions in one of the furthest towers before the comm. went dead.

As one they ran back the way they came. Not risking the transporters they made for the stairs. Racing down the flights in single file a million and one things raced through his mind. Were they being attacked? Was this sabotage by one of their own? Or was this another freak accident to add to the list? Thinking worst case as always they geared up at one of the reserve armouries racing before through more flights of stairs. They had only ten or so more flights when another explosion rocked the building. Two men went down one landing on the other. Both were up fast shaking off as they continued on.

His earpiece chirped back to life reminding him it was still there. They had comms at least but hearing the transporters were back up and running was a God send for them all. In two trips they were in the building next to the explosions. From outside he could see several windows blown out deep, thick smoke spilling out.

They were almost to the door when another explosion blew on the other side of the building. It rocked the pier with the force and had them all ducking down. They were getting stronger. As he looked up he could see burning debris raining down a new stream of smoke billowing McKay told them the fire suppressant had kicked in he was thankful as it made the way clearer and at least slightly easier to see. Bit his next words seemed to startled both himself and Sheppard. There could be people in there. With no sensors in there they wouldn't know until they made their way in and checked.

Splitting up into two teams they weaved through the debris practically hugging the wall. He knew where he needed to check knowing who would still be here at such obscene hours. They were up two floors when the way was blocked completely, debris thrown out from what looked like a store room. The door was stretched across the narrow space twisted and shredded. Peaking inside his eyes fell to the scorched remains reaching for the doorway. He knew he was dead but he felt for a pulse anyway. Tapping his ear he informed Sheppard of the loss. He couldn't recognize him but with just linguistics and archaeology currently occupying the building it did limit the number of possibilities. Sheppard's response cut through him though. Merry was in here somewhere and she was afraid.

He was about to order them to turn back the way they came when he thought heard a heavy cough from inside the room. Slowly he peaked back in looking around the smoke and debris. The smoke was burning his eyes and was almost suffocating but he pushed on urging himself to work through it. Something came flying out only just missing his head. Shining his light on it he realized it was just an artefact.

The heavy cough was there again and this time he was sure of it. Taking two steps over narrowly avoiding a chunk of ceiling hanging down he spotted her pulling something apart. When she stopped and looked up he saw the fear. He could feel it almost as much as he knew Sheppard could. That's when he spotted the red tags on the thing in her hands. He knew instantly what it was. He recognised the tags and just what had caused the explosions in an instant having seen the duplicates in action. Pulling it from her hands he threw it down tugging her up from the floor. She was trying to tell him something but kept breaking into fits of coughs.

As they reached the door he watched the artefact she had thrown slowly slide across the floor towards them. Hitting his radio he shouted for everyone to get out the whole time struggling with Merry. She seemed hell bent on going back into the room and he knew why but just couldn't let her. They didn't even make it to the door to the stairwell when the explosion threw them forward towards the others. Bits of artefacts and rubble rained down on them. The stairs jolted before settling.

Pulling her arm they had them both travelling down the stairs as fast as he could drag her. He could hear more boots behind him hammering the stairs. He knew they would be out of the building soon but another explosion would happen at any moment. Three members of his team were out and clear of the building when another explosion threw them into the wall. The heavy boots stopped momentarily and then a scramble began as a heavy crashing sound came from above. Despite the stars in his head and the throbbing in his shoulder he pushed himself up and away from the wall finding a large hand practically shoving him through the door. The moment he was out he spotted her sat several feet away coughing like there was no tomorrow.

There were chunks of twisted metal sat burning along the pier and some were in the sea. They smoke was twirling up into the sky dancing on the breeze. In a quick march he led the way across the small expanse putting as much distance between them and the burning building. A heavy crash filled the air a heavy mix of metal hitting metal crushing and twisting around itself. If he hadn't gotten up from the ground the stairwell would have collapsed on him and maybe several others. He knew it was a fact.

A quick transporter journey to the main tower and he could hear Sheppard handing out instructions over the comm. with Merry disappearing from sight back into the transporter. Looking to the building it looked like a disaster zone. There was a huge gaping hole where there were once several offices, huge clouds of smoke pouring out, flames licking the metal scorching it tarnishing its beauty. They were lucky. Lucky it was at night or heaven knows how many casualties they would have been looking at. Lucky that every one of their teams that went in came out. Now the question was what were they doing with all three pieces of a volatile artefact.

Would this nightmare holiday ever end?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is a short one that I thought would be fun.

*****

8 drunken scientists

Most people saw him and thought he was a by the book soldier. The rules were there for a reason and made life easier but even he knew how to relax. For the fact of he didn't get much time to relax he made every moment count. He may not be loud and over the top with it like some people within the city but he did what he enjoyed.

He did follow the rules that was true but it meant he knew which ones could be bent a little and which ones were as they were for a reason. Like the ones that stated about consumption of alcohol whilst on shift regardless as to the time of year. And regardless to what people thought it applied to all the city's occupants.

That's what brought him to the infirmary this morning. Although his head was pounding, his jaw ached like crazy and the rest of him felt like a jumper just landed on him this was the last place he actually wanted to be. Even more so when Dr Rafiq leaned over and in what could only be described as a stage whisper told him she found him insanely sexy for a soldier. Stepping away from her he tried to ignore McKay's ranting and focus on what Stackhouse was telling him. There wasn't much sinking in until he heard pranks on the city. It explained a lot of the reports that were piling up from no hot water to broken lights and doors not opening. The drunken fools that surrounded him larking about still finding everything undeniably hilarious had put the entire city on a virtual standstill.

When two of them got up from their beds and began waltzing up and down the room he watched McKay snap. The man was beetroot red, his voice screechingly high by the time he reached the end of each sentence. As much as he had a tendency to go a little to the dramatic side he agreed with every word that spilled out of his mouth. They were being irresponsible and almost juvenile in the way they had and still were acting. They had created a stock load of work not only in trying to undo what they had done but also running diagnostics on every system in case anything else had been done.

When his head couldn't take anymore of listening to McKay he stepped in. Having each of them escorted and confined to their quarters he waited. The last one had barely stepped through the doorway when McKay turned his squawking to him. Letting him continue he began walking away but he could hear him continuing. His jaw was hurting and it took him a moment to notice he was clenching his teeth. Stopping in his tracks he relaxed letting the bristled doctor catch up to him. He was huffing and puffing trying to get his words out.

Holding up his hand he was surprised to notice it worked. The man stopped talking. In the years he had worked with him this was the first time it actually worked. Maybe Sheppard really was having an affect on him. It just seemed to be a very slow effect.

"Look, Doc. Those eight have just been restricted to their quarters for the rest of today with no medical intervention stopping the killer hang over I know they will have. You can choose what punishment they have to go through. I don't car what it is but I trust that it will be vile and horrid. This will go down in a report along with a note attached to each of their files." as he stopped speaking he gave the Doctor a moment to figure out just what he had told him. The man was a genius in every sense except when it comes to people.

"So you are leaving it up to me?" McKay's voice was a bizarre mix of hope and what he could only describe as glee.

"They are your people. Just let me know what you plan to do. Just make it good." The smile was in his voice as much as on his face as he headed away back to his office.

This one he would chalk up as a draw.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This idea made me laugh so I ran with it. Hope you enjoy

*****

7 secret admirers

The first two gifts hadn't been too bad just simple handmade Christmas cards one attached to his office door, the other to his quarters. There was nothing insanely strange about it he had heard other people talking about the ones they had received that had no name attached. It had been a little flattering he had to admit and made him glad they were secret admirers but it wasn't something he didn't want to think about a lot. He had just tucked them away in a drawer and gotten on with his work.

The third had been a slice of pie brought over by a member of the kitchen. He was gracious and accepted it only noticing the note after the first bite. Again nothing too creepy. It simply said they knew it was his favourite and Merry Christmas. He suspected it was someone in the kitchen since he had asked about that very pie a few days ago needing something good to lighten his mood.

The fourth and fifth were waiting for him in his office. One was a bottle of alcohol. It was a foreign brand one he couldn't even read the name of let alone guess what was inside the clouded bottle. That had no tag but given how the fifth was wrapped he assumed it didn't go with it. That one was a box of Tilean chocolates. They were very hard to trade for given they were seen as something spiritual so he felt a little awed by it really. It would have taken an immense amount of work to get it and he wasn't sure he was worth it.

The rest of the day passed without event or drama letting him get in some training and a brief run at the end of his shift. Afterwards as he reached his quarters there were two parcels sat at his door waiting for him. One had a tag that said it was what he liked and she loved which unnerved him just a little. Heading inside he stared at it a little longer before giving in and opening it. It was his favourite aftershave. No one in the city as far as he knew even knew what he wore. That one he had to admit was a little creepy. To know that they would have had to be either very up close and personal with him and actually recognise the scent or they would have had to come into his quarters.

He eyed the other package for a while. Deciding to shower first he took his time lathering up repeatedly under the hot water. But even when he came out the towel hung low around his waist he was still hesitant to open it. Taking the bull by the horns he opened up the box to find three tubes inside. Turning them over one by one he read their labels; dioxazine violet, sap green and ultramarine. They were the colours he had needed to order for months in order to finish a painting. It just seemed to constantly slip off his priority list. It took him a minute but it soon clicked. He knew exactly who had sent them and he knew exactly why there was no label. It didn't need one.

Looking around his room checking everything was still in place he quickly changed and crawled into it still unnerved that someone could have invaded his privacy but he was sure to figure it out no matter what.

Today as just a weird day.


	7. Chapter 7

6 attempts at lunch

It was early when he started to make his way through the hallways. He was taking his time just a touch knowing he had a few minutes until they would put lunch out.

He was actually looking forward to today. He'd had no dramas, no desperate situations cropping up in the city or otherwise. It was quiet and peaceful just how he wanted it to be.

At just a few feet from the doors he heard Woolsey's voice from behind him. Removing the grimace from his face he turned to him. The second Woolsey started speaking he knew his day was completely ruined. As Woolsey walked into the mess hall he walked away ignoring his stomach heading straight for his office to finish the last few reports the man was demanding.

Two hours later he dropped a data pad on Woolsey's desk quickly trying to scarper before he could be stopped. If he made it to the mess now he would be in the midst of the midday rush but there would still be plenty of the good stuff left.

He had made it to the bottom of the stairs when he saw Michaels. The two of them hadn't crossed paths since the fight in the mess hall and he knew exactly what he was going to do. Waving him off with a no need he tried to pass him eager for some food. That wasn't enough for him though.

Not eager for some very public, very awkward apology he motioned to a balcony. The moment they stepped out there the chilly air froze him to the bone. It was just how he expected awkward, stuttered and completely unnecessary. It was something you had to deal with out here, doing bizarre things with no control was just the norm.

As the man slinked away looking slightly less guilty he glanced at his watch spotting that he had lost another half an hour. He had taken two steps when he was called to the control room. Everything seemed fine until he heard that Captain Morley's team was four hours late on a potentially dangerous planet.

Lunch was forgotten about as he and his team geared up talking at hyper speed. Everything was done on autopilot. He had done this too many times to count. By the time his team reached the gate the wormhole was already established but Sheppard's team were stood watching the gate weapons poised.

Gunfire tore through the gate bouncing off walls and embedding itself. Crouching down he pulled up his weapon waiting for any sign of a threat he could do something with. Flying through the gate landing in a scrambling heap a few feet from the gate was Morley's team looking dirty and battered. Sheppard shouted for the shield to be put up in time to hear three heavy thumps.

The team gathered themselves and aside from a few twigs and a bit of dirt they looked unscathed so off he and the others went stripping out of their gear in a much more relaxed way. As he hung his vest he felt his stomach growl. Giving his watch a glance he could have scowled. He had missed the rush hour by a mile and had gone into quiet time but with nothing substantial left to eat. It wouldn't be much but it would be something.

Trudging through the hallways he made it through the doors of the mess hall finding a meager handful of people scattered around most sipping from a cup as they stared at the work in front of them. With a sigh of relief he lifted his foot about the step towards food when someone called his name. Turning to the voice he found a tiny little woman with pure white hair stood beside him. He remembered her. She was working on fixing a jumper and he had promised to test it when she was confident it was done.

Looking at her expectant face he turned heading back out towards the jumper bay trying his best to smile at her. She really was nice and constantly happy to please even a grouch like McKay.

It was just a quick one, two trip around the city to show the flaws. It was a little shakier than usual but she seemed to know what it was and seemed happy enough to continue working on it. She really was too nice for her own good.

He knew that by the time he actually got to eat it would be dinner time at best if not supper. But this time he made it through the door and almost to the food line when he heard a shrill voice. Looking to the kitchens he spotted the head chef standing there looking like someone had just rained on her parade. As she handed over a piece of paper he looked at the list knowing exactly what it was. She had told him she had a list of everything that had been going missing from the kitchen's cupboards for the passed couple if months at the beginning of the week but in all the trouble and drama it had slipped his mind. Taking the sheet he promised an investigation. He took one look at the food before he turned away his stomach aching as it rumbled and grumbled away.

Right now he knew that dinner was just being served so he walked the back way practically running

through the doors and to the food. Loading up a tray with a little more than usual be took a seat finding he instantly had company. Handing over the piece of paper he had in his pocket he received a gracious smile and an extra slice of pie.

Looking left and right he slowly lifted his fork to his mouth. Just as it reached his mouth Merry slid into the chair opposite asking for a favour. Slipping down his fork he looked at her waiting to hear what he would be skipping another meal for. When all she asked for was some sparring practice later in the week he smiled. He picked up his fork took two huge mouthfuls before he told her whenever she wanted.

The peck on the cheek he got was almost as good as watching her sashay out of the room. The dinner was pretty good too.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the delay in posting. Time got away from me and I had to sleep. Now I have a brand new laptop so I can get it all typed up and posted in the next few days. Its not how I planned to post it but it went out of my hands unfortunately when my laptop broke. There are parts of the story that are linked with another that is not yet posted but it's only entioned in tidbits here and there.

*****

5 storms

He'd never been much of a heavy sleeper which given his career choice was probably a good thing. So when a thunder storm started at 3AM he was awake at the first rumble. Now an hour later he was stood in the mess hall watching the wind churn the dark sea whilst flashes of blue lightening forked across the velvet sky. Each strike was freak and dangerous but had a majestic, etheral glow around it. It was spectacular to watch. The whole storm was horribly violent, striking the city over and over but she remained unscathed. It was why he loved her so much. She was strong, dependable, a sheer genius of construction but she was beautiful and marvellous and held a thousand secrets at her heart just like everyone. He believed she was sentient at times but not in the traditional sense.

As the last rumble echoed across the sky, the sea slowly beginning to calm he felt some of his exhaustion drift away with the wind. Maybe it was because it reminded him a little of Earth he didn't know but he felt a little better.

He was walking to the conference room with Sheppard, Merry dawdling behind when the rain began. It was a roar of sound as it pelted down on the city. Reaching a balcony Sheppard opened the door only to be hit with a bucket load of water. Shutting the door quickly he peered through the window trying not to smirk at the state if his CO. The rain was pelting down hard on the city in a thick curtain of grey. He wasn't in the city the first year when they suffered through the storm back on Lantea but from what he had heard it was a lot like this.

Standing their marvelling at the change in the city committing the image, the colours to memory he practically jumped when Amelia came up behind him reporting a stream of malfunctions throughout the city with localized areas where flooding had already begun. Teams were sent out including his own sealing off areas, beginning to drain others and generally maintaining status quo incase anyone went a little nuts. By the time the rain had stopped several hours later he and his team had successfully drained two sections, sealing off half a dozen others until action could be taken on repairs. The city was a mix match of can go, can't go.

Heading back to the control room listening to Stackhouse grumbled behind him as his boots squelched he realized how strange today actually was. Given how strange the passed week had been he wondered what else would come.

He jinxed it. It may be a childish concept but that was the only thing to explain it. Huge golf ball sized hail stones hammered down on the city. He had been in Sheppard's office when one smashed through the window, a barrage more soon raining through littering the floor. Sheppard being Sheppard knocked out the last bit of glass and stuck his head out. When he came back in he had a handful of stones and was rubbing a small red mark on his cheek.

Looking at eachother and then the meltimg stones they left wordlessly heading for the nearest balcony. He looked on in amazement at the carpet of stones covering the ground. In the glimpses if the city's lights it all glittered and twinkled. Stepping out as far as the edge of the shelter he looked up seeing nothing but swirling grey. It was almost depressing but at the same time seeing the weather so unusual for this planet was wonderful. Smirking to himself he thought there was even a chance for snow.

He had to think it, he just had to think it. Now he was out in the freezing cold desperately trying to clear a path along the North Pier through the three feet of snow that covered it. Sheppard was on the next pier although he seemed to be moving the snow in the form of a snowball fight rather than a shovel. The war cries were quite distracting but they kept his mind away from the bitter cold.

His pier was the most cleared even if that was down to the fact he was working a mile a minute. They had been told another storm was on it's way which was probably why everyone was going slow. The equipment that needed moving however needed a clear path. He did find it amusing that the Ancients didn't have a way to remove snow but then he supposed they could have taken a snow day.

Everything ached, his chest burned and his nose was running so much he was contemplating entering it in a race when Sheppard's voice told everyone to stop and head inside. He was a little disheartened. A teeny tiny part of him missed all of the trivial things he did when he was a lower rank. As much a there were jobs that he realy did hate having to do there was a certain simplicity to it all. When he came inside and found hot chocolate being handed out he did feel a little better.

Come dinner time he was warm and toasty and had the appetite of an ox. He hadn't felt this hungry in such a long time that he debated over everything he chose to eat before sitting near the large windows. It wasn't that he wanted some privacy or any alone time he just wanted as clear a view of the snow and icicles as he could possibly have. The balcony was still covered in snow and he could almost see how cold it was.

He had eaten the first mouthful of his lasagne when large flakes began to fall again. They quickly built up speed still managing to twist and dance as they fell. Mouthful by mouthful he ate barely taking his eyes from the twinkling snow. It made his heart ache as he thought about his nephews. They would have tugged at him to play in it. His sister would sigh and pretend to say no but would let them. The snow was so deep they would probably be buried in it but he knew it wouldn't stop them. Grabbing his coffee he leaned back in his chair relaxing the day away. He could almost imagine them playing on the balcony diving into the deep snow making angels, squeals and laughter filling the air.

Looking to the sky a truly heart felt smile graced his face. Maybe he was a little homesick.


	9. Chapter 9

4 power cuts.

Standing in the control room trying to ignore the looks of holiday glee he listened to the run down Chuck was giving him. It was no surprise that repairs were still being done to one of the towers following the string of explosions nor was it a surprise McKay's team of scientists were still working on diagnostics and system repairs. He was surprised however to hear that the Daedulas was on it's way with supplies and a new team. The Apollo had restocked them with everything they needed the week prior so he was a tad confused. He didn't know anything about a new team coming out either which concerned him.

Thanking Chuck he made his way across to Woolsey's office. At two steps away from the man's door everything went black. Standing still he waited for the generators to kick in before turning back to Chuck hearing Woolsey close on his heels. A flood of reports came in of utter darkness and people trapped in obscure places.

McKay's voice cut into his ear promising he could fix it before he even explained what had happened. Groaning he asked if it had anything to do with the pranks from earlier in the week already knowing the answer he would get and the way he would get it. McKay didn't fail him. He found himself smirking along with the others in the control room. Between one blink and the next the power was back. As Woolsey disappeared back to his office he found himself hot on the man's heels determined to know more.

It was almost lunch time when he found himself trapped outside on the Southern Pier during the next power cut. He and two structural engineers had huddle into an alcove out of the ice cold wind. Thankfully Woolsey had allowed Sheppard to do something productive meaning all he had to do was stand there and listen to the thousand voices streaming through his ear.

Woolsey second guessed every decision Sheppard made which dragged the situation on for longer and longer. He had started gritting is teeth after hearing the third time Woolsey interrupted the proceedings. He was doing his best not to give Sheppard a coded message regarding the man but the more he spoke and the more he delayed the harder it was to resist. The engineers beside him had taken to time watchin most likely figuring out just how much this was costing them in terms of work. They may have been a point of jest for many militay members within the city but he could never fault their work ethic or just how vital a role they played at many life or death situations.

Just as he lost the feeling in his fingers for the second time he heard a door whoosh open. It was all the cue they needed. They were through the door and into warm shelter before they could blink, quickly reporting the success to the control room. He decided to make one transporter journey and walk the rest of the way back in the hopes he would wake his body and mind a little more

It was no surprise that Woolsey called a meeting regarding the havoc that the power cuts were having on the city. The length of time it was taking though was horrendous. Apparently it was a lethal combination of the previous day's anomalous storms coupled with the damage from the explosive artifact with the icing on the cake being the pranks from the drunken scientists. They had apparently screwed with the system by half arsing the whole thing. There was lots of techno babble coming from McKay and Zelenka which frequently erupted into an argument. Usually he could take the bitching at eachother good naturedly and he could put some of the jargon they said into english when they failed to notice that not everyone had a doctorate in whatever. Today however was not one of those days. It was the star on the frickin' tree.

When another slanging match began and everyone including Teyla rolled their eyes he slammed his hand on the table jolting everyone. He knew the look everyone was giving him but the brief spell of silence was pure gold. It stretched on even longer when the lights went out. The silence was soon replaced with McKay shrieking at every scientist whose name he could remember. He watched as everyone jumped into action even though there was nothing for them to do.

Heading to the control room he hung back watching the mayhem of all the technicians trying to keep up with the one thousand and one orders McKay was barking out between shouting at the "infantile idiots" and explaining things to Woolsey. Woolsey didn't seem to be catching on to the fact that he was annoying the man and clearly slowing him down.

Sheppard was soon coordinating security around the city although most had already taken position and were feeding back information. He was glad security was working on a different frequency or they wouldn't know anything. After days if havoc and having tone at the forefront of it all it was strange but nice to take a step back. He was stood at the railing with an overtly relaxed Ronon leaning his weight against the barrier. Ronon was usually like that but today he was openly smiling at the commotion surrounding them leaning to nudge him every now and then. He didn't seem to think he was enjoying the spectacle.

Teyla however had the humour contained as per usual but even he saw the tweak of a smile every now and again. It was entertaining to watch her battle herself. Between listening to all the reports most of which said the city's occupant were taking it in their stride and watching Teyla and Ronon he seemed to lose track of time a little. The chorus of cheers when the city once again had full power was beyond funny and he did find himself attempting to smother a smile. With the city back in action the Daedulas began unloading their supplies which turned out to be enough Christmas lunch for everyone in the city and then some. What was Christmas without leftovers?

With everything signed for and put away he retired to his quarters for the evening. He was intent on doing nothing but have a very long, very hot shower. Just as the hot spray had begun to relax his tired body the water went ice cold, then shut down. His entire body had tensed under the icy spray undoing everything. Muttering obscenities which would have made the marines proud he quickly dried off pulling on his uniform. He stuttered and fell his still damp skin catching as he tugged on the clothing. About to walk out the room he heard McKay's voice telling them all they were locked in until the power was restored.

Running his hand through his still damp hair he flopped onto his bed glad he was somewhere warm and comfortable this time.


	10. Chapter 10

3 Training Sessions

For a day off he noticed he was working pretty dam hard. He had run until his knees couldn't take anymore at 5AM surrounded by people listening to Christmas songs. It had made him run further and harder than usual, relishing the pain until it felt like his knees were about to give way. The wonderfully hot shower afterwards had relieved most of the pain but when he went to the gym first thing to attempt to teach Parrish more defence moves he had felt the tightenings flair up. It was almost painful but he worked through it finding the feeling easier to deal with as he demonstrated more and more moves.

Everything he had worked on for Parrish had been blocking simple moves but today he was pushing the boat a little, trying to rock the boat of comfort the man had seemed to put himself in. Confident that the man would panic and then take it in his stride he eased him in, swinging his fist this way and that trying to gain a contact. He was happy with the way he reacted although sometimes he really did stand there eyes twitching from one hand to the next, looking for the next move to block. Every now and then he threw in a kick trying not to smirk as the man would fly back out of the way his hands up guarded, the occasional tremble showing the adrenalin beginning to surge through his body.

By the time he headed for the training knife seeing more of the whites of the man's eyes than he thought possible his body was loose and limber, crying out for action of some kind. Running through a thousand different moves he settled on a simple routine having already decided to keep it as simple as possible. He was proud of the progress he had made but he was still skittish and nervous at the best of times. Unless you stuck a plant infront of him. The thought of attacking him with a flower made him chuckle earning him a bizarre look from the botanist. Turning the 'blade' he made a swing slowly demonstrating how he would move and then pulling Parrish's hands up to block it slowly making it faster and faster before putting a twist on it coming at a different direction.

It took him a long time to get used to the move and he was very slowly getting used to the idea of a weapon coming at him. Giving him a few more tries he watched him battling the fight or flight response, the distance between them clearly showing he was losing. Calling a close to it they gathered their things heading quickly noted how easily the man slumped over from the exertion.

By lunch time it had started to catch up on him, stretching and stretching some more he tried to loosen up the muscles. Twice he had almost reached for his muscle relaxant but he had two more training sessions today. He knew he would need it after the next one but he wasn't keen on using it if he could help it.

When he returned to the gym after lunch with Parrish he had happily let Stackhouse and Michaels do the majority of the sparring only edging in every now and then. It kept him loose and kept his mind focussed. First defence, then attack, then an all out sparring match that left them all panting and sore. It was only when he and Stackhouse had teamed up against Michaels that he had started to feel it again. He knew what his sister would say and at times he would hear her laughter at the back of his head and her voice telling him he was getting too old to play these games. He knew when he crawled into bed that he would feel old and creaky but it was worth it. Every second of this life out here was worth it. Not that he was admitting to being old.

Coming up against Michaels again he shared a look with Stackhouse one born out of many missions and way too much down time together. As Stackhouse lifted up his leg swinging at Michaels' head he held back waiting for the man to duck back before dropping down knocking his knees out. Stackhouse was on him in a shot his forearm pushed against Michaels' throat. Lifting up slowly he felt the creak in his knees, more than a little aware of the days activities catching up with him. Seeing Michaels yield they all sloped over for water chuckling at the easy defeats they all seemed to hand eachother today.

Half listening to the banter he checked his watch aware he had one more training session today before he could give in to his body's call. There was only an hour left so there was no point in leaving to go anywhere. As the other two sauntered off with a short wave he jigged around the room trying to keep his mind focussed stretching out his arms before rolling his shoulders. He could feel the tightening down his back returning and it made him wince as he moved the muscles each one protesting. Knowing he still had plenty of time he eased himself back down flopping hs head into his hands.

He was tired and a little hungry. His mind ached from the last few days. Whenever Sheppard got himself into some kind of trouble he had taken over stepped up to the plate and taken on the extra work, barely even changing his pace but this time it was different. Maybe it was because he needed a break not having had more than the occasional day off in so long, maybe it was the time of year and missing his family that made it more of a struggle. But part of him contemplated maybe it was the fact he was alone, again. Whether he had the time off or not he was still in the city on his own when everyone around him had someone. The only totally single person he knew of right now was Sheppard and thanks to his little Ancient incident had got himself some female companionship both physically and mentally. Or maybe emotionally since it was an empathic trip.

Either the door was silent as it opened and closed or he really was out of it. His skin jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders slowly kneading the muscles. It was only when the soft scent of vanilla hit his nose that he relaxed, letting her nimble fingers ease the tension and pain. Some part of his brain tickled free of the sensation making his hands reach up to stop hers. When he felt her body flush against the back of him, her hot breath at his ear he could barely resist the shudder that ran through him. Actually listening to her he released her hands loving the feel of them as they worked down his back and then up again. He tried to focus on his breathing, tried to resist his body's reactions to her hands running over him.

When she reached his neck making gentle circles with her thumbs along his spine up into his hair he had to get her to stop. The feeling was too much, hot poker spikes running around his body reawakening him. Slipping his hands over hers he slipped them away, the tickle of her fingers on his sensitive skin sending tingles down his spine. He knew how they looked, her body wrapped around his as they both sat eyes half lidded in a public place but he was too spaced to care. Unable to think why he was here with her for a moment, he had to sit perfectly still fighting through the warm haze that wrapped around his mind.

Not letting go of her hands he stood, tugging her up off the bench backing up until they were on the mat. He knew from experience there was nothing wrong with her attacks. Several lieutenants openly avoided her when they held group training for the civilians in the city, some of them having been on the receiving end of her right hook. He had accidentally felt it himself through the pads when they had trained before and at that point she had been in a good mood not hyped up and angry.

Swing block, swing swing block miss. Over and over she missed the move. Had she been in a true fight he knew she would have easily cracked a couple of ribs if not worse. She seemed to know it too beating herself up about it. He had her step up feigning that same move only to grab her arm and twist it behind her. Knowing she would strike out he reached around tickling her sides. Feeling her legs crumble under her as she gave in to laughter trying her hardest to get away from him he went with her keeping up the new assault. Twisting and pulling she tried to break free but he held on dancing his fingers over the bare skin of her waist as her rumpled shirt revealed more and more.

He loved the sounds she made. It was light and true and as far away from just what they were doing as it could get. It wasn't until he felt her breath on his face that he spotted how much their positions had changed. She was now pinned beneath him one arm held above her head as his hand rested on the bare skin of her waist. There was practically no space between them. It would take nothing to move just that little bit. But he pushed up yanking her up off the floor. Steadying themselves they seperated collecting their things before silently walking out the room in opposite directions.

His mind was a jumble, his heart racing and he wanted to turn around but he carried on focussing on the twinging muscles instead.


	11. Chapter 11

**2 hand delivered meals **

**Given the passed few days let alone the passed two weeks it was apparently of no surprise for him to have locked himself away in his office. Sheppard was back from his little empathic trip returning back to full duties meaning a lot less work for him. Of course that didn't mean he didn't have any. With sheer volume of incidents taking up his time he had barely skimmed the top of the usual lot but each incident meant a new chunk of paperwork to deal with.**

**What did surprise him was Sheppard sitting himself in the chair opposite a data pad in hand. After staring in shock for several minutes trying to wrap his brain around his CO sat slouched in the chair doing his own work he shook his head returning to his own.**

**He was trying his hardest to ignore him and focus on his work but the smirk on the man's face was starting to annoy him. There had been too many people with that kind of look, enough to drive him to the furthest pier. That was if he wasn't buried in work.**

**Hearing a snort he looked up in time to see Merry leave the room a huge smug smile on her face. Looking to Sheppard brow scrunched up he snickered holding on to his amusement as best he could. But the sight of him sitting there a sign around his neck saying Scrooge was too much.**

**Out of everyone in the city this year he would have thought he was the most bah humbug. It wasn't because he hated Christmas, he actually loved it. It wasn't because unlike last year he wasn't going home to his family, he had accepted that fact sending gifts and video messages home and receiving them with more than enough time to spare. It wasn't even because Sheppard had gotten himself into trouble with some Ancient tech leaving a lot of the work to him he was used to that now after so many years. He just couldn't find his Christmas spirit. **

**Sheppard was mumbling something to himself pulling the sign off before tossing it into the corner. The clattering sound was satisfying for both of them putting cheesy smiles on both their faces. Reaching over Sheppard closed the door leaving the room in silence. They both seemed to let out a sigh at the same time relaxing back into their chairs and into their work. **

**As odd as silence actually was coming from his CO they both seemed to be flying through their work to the point where he suspected he would actually go off duty in time for the first time in almost two weeks. The door swishing open almost on cue cut through that idea. Even though the two most senior officers were in the room he still found himself sitting up straighter, his work carefully put down. What emerged through the door however sent Sheppard into a flurry of excitement his work virtually tossed aside. There stood within the doorway a covered tray balanced on each hand, a small bag dangling from one wrist was Merry. **

**She had that sickening smile on her face and one of the red velvet and white fur Christmas hats that made his stomach churn. Silently she entered the room putting a tray in front of each of them. Reaching into the bag he heard the clink of glass on glass just before a bottle of beer appeared. One was placed beside each tray. He was going to protest the beer, as much as he really needed it he was on duty, but Sheppard's look had him stop before a word was said. She opened the bottles, removed the tray lids before giving a little curtsy and leaving them with a wink that smile still on her face. **

**The smell was amazing and had his stomach protesting reminding him he skipped breakfast in order to work. Looking at the tray he realized it was all there, the whole works crammed into the small space. He didn't know where to start it looked too much but just right at the same time. Having cutlery quickly put into his hands snapped him out of his reverie and just like Sheppard had him eating with gusto. It tasted sublime, just like home and he made sure to enjoy every mouthful not wanting a single drop to go to waste. **

**When they were both finished, stuffed until the seams were bulging it was no surprise to find them both mirroring each other. Leaning back in their chairs feet propped on the desk they were the epitome of relaxed. Clinking their beers together in a silent toast they both sighed savouring the moment. **

**So maybe it wasn't such a bad holiday this year.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So this is the last one. Very late unfortunately but it is here none the less. AS much of a pessimist as I am I do still love a happy ending and I thought Lorne deserved to get what he wanted and have a happy with it.

She is mentioned in a couple of other chapters but there is a fair bit of my OC in this story which is based on a friend (with her permission) who was the person who requested this from me as a Christmas present.

This is the chapter that gave this story it's rating due to the adult themes it deals with. You have been warned it is rather explicit.

*****

1 night with Mrs Claus

When he stepped into the doorway he wasn't sure what he had expected to see. But for sure it wasn't this. Part of him expected at least a few people to still be around given how early it was but she was the only person in her new office. There were no drunken linguists or boasting archaeologists spinning riddles just her dressed in a Mrs Claus outfit no less, a pair of red fur lined boots gracing her feet.

It took him a while to remember to breathe watching her silently move around the room collecting glasses and napkins switching off screens and laptops as she travelled around counters and stools not once noticing he was there. His heart pounded on his chest as he thought of what he wanted to do when she bent over holding the counter for balance. As she reached for whatever it was on the floor the edge of the skirt lifted giving him a look at the smooth skin of her upper thigh. Tilting his head he could just see the under curve of her ass before she began to straighten.

Tired of the Christmas shenanigans and some of the typical Pegasus ones he decided to get what he wanted. Stepping forward quickly closing the distance in a few strides he grasped her elbow turning her around. The second she faced him he cupped her face bringing his lips to hers. Feeling her stiffen he was about to pull away when he felt her lips soften under his, her body flush to his.

He couldn't understand why he waited so long to do this why he let her pull away from him potentially burying anything they could be. The feel of her made his head rush and his body come to life.

Needing air he released her smirking when he saw her half closed eyes. When she did open her eyes they were slightly glazed her lips slightly parted. His body urged him to lean forward again but when her eyes flickered up he reacted without thinking. Spotting the mistletoe hung above his head he smirked looking back down in time to see her pull her lip between her teeth. Had he not known any better he would have thought she had planned it.

Suppressing the chuckle bubbling in his chest he pulled her back to him crashing his lips down onto hers. With a quick sweep of his tongue she opened to him her fingers tightening on his jacket. Pulling her closer he let his hands wander his thumbs skimming across her breasts eliciting a gasp from her as they continued down. Reaching around he cupped her ass pulling her hips into his.

But this was Merry and she always surprised him. With her body flush with his he felt her leg rise, her knee rubbing against him making him groan. Her leg wrapped around his opening herself up to him. Grinding his hips into hers they both groaned their lips pulling apart as they caught their breath.

Chest heaving, blood boiling he wanted her. He wanted her more than that night so long ago, more than he thought he could when he walked down to this room. He saw her lips move having no clue as to what she was saying. His brain was making him see in a haze or lust and need.

The giggle that came from her when he backed her into the counter was so unlike her but it tickled his ears making him wonder what other sounds he could get out of her. Wandering down her his hands soon found the bare skin of her thighs the memory of the feel of them flashing through his mind as he slowly massaged his way up as his mouth travelled down her neck. The vibration in her throat as she purred his name made him smile against her skin nipping ever so gently.

His hands had come to the lacy barrier stopping his massage from reaching its destination. Tracing the outer edge he tugged at the lace slipping his fingers inside. The feel of her delicate skin wrapped around his finger had him ready to topple over the edge. Every moan sent lames through his veins, made him push deeper pulling his name across her lips. It sounded like heaven and urged him to bring those sounds out more.

That was the moment he heard drunken voices coming down the hall and he realised the door was wide open. Slipping free he reached for the door mechanism just as two men crossed the threshold. Looking to her he was glad to see she had straightened herself up but the flush to her cheeks and the wildness to her eyes hid nothing.

Taking her hand he pulled her down the hall to the transporter trying to keep himself slightly behind her to hide himself. That was when he looked at the dress she wore. It was cut low just off her shoulders giving him a great view down the front given his height. It was long enough to not show too much and snug enough to show her curves. She was his Mrs Claus tonight and he wanted to be as good as he could be.

They were barely through the door when he pulled her back to him lips crashing onto lips, hands searching for skin. He soon found himself short his jacket, her nimble fingers snaking a path up his body tracing the muscle contours his shirt gathering in the process. Her touch was like electricity powering through his body stirring him up inside. Stepping away from her he tugged it over his head.

In an instant she was back on him her mouth following her hands as they travelled down his chest kissing and nipping. His senses were overrun, his body on fire. He didn't think he could take any more the tension coiling until he could barely stand. Feeling his belt come loose quickly followed by his fly he knew her plan. His mind was shutting down giving himself over to the pleasure as his clothig disappeared but a flash of red fabric made him stop.

Slipping his hands into her hair he urged her up. She was far too overdressed for his liking but he wanted to take his time to learn every inch of her body. The last time she was practically naked in his bed he had barely anytime now he had all the time on the world.

The moment she was stood he was back kissing her hands searching for a zip, a clasp anything to get the damn dress off. He almost let out a cry of triumph when he felt the zip at her side. Sliding his hands down with the zip he gently cupped her rear before following the curves of her figure. His thumbs skimmed of her breasts as he lifted the dress over her head. Tossing it aside he took one look at the boots and the red lacy underwear and he couldn't help but pounce. Sweeping her up he dropped her down on he bed with a growl removing his boots and the last of his clothing.

He was tempted to leave her in the boots the suede almost as soft as her skin but he wanted to feel her everywhere, he wanted every part of her touching every part if him. Slipping them from her legs he nipped and kissed his way back up her body watching her chest rise faster as he travelled higher.

The moment he was in reach he felt her soft hands on him running down his back, through his hair. It felt like fire licking at his skin, hot poker bolts flowing through his blood settling in his groin.

Kissing a trail up her stomach he settled himself between her legs one hand travelling around her. The moment he reached his objective he couldn't help but smirk. He leaned forward opening the bra's front clasp with his mouth, the smooth motion bringing a gasp from her. The look in her eyes told him where her mind went, fixed on his mouth as they darkened more. The dirty smile was only spoilt by her pulling her lip between her teeth.

He watched the smile disappear as his mouth closed first over one peak then the next his tongue teasing her velvet skin. Returning to the first he loved seeing her back arch offering more of herself to him.

The whimpering sounds she made were so unlike her but they spurred him on. With one hand holding himself off her he reached down tugging at the lace panties, the groan barely contained when her hips lifted to help him brushing against him. Tossing her underwear over his shoulder he leaned down kissing one inner thigh then the other the scent of her winding through him, coiling into his belly.

Her whole body seemed to urge him up his name a sensual purr. Slowly climbing back up her, stopping to place a small kiss to the top of each breast, he felt himself brush against. His body arched searching for the heady sensation pushing him back against her. The rush was almost too much and he almost lost it.

Her legs widened wrapping around him as he leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to her. Pushing in one fluid motion he entered her using her cries to deepen the kiss.

He continued to kiss her as he began to move his tongue mimicking every movement. Swallowing every moan he moved slowly keeping the slow burn letting the tension grow. When she tilted her hips taking him deeper the groan seemed to vibrate through them both.

Hearing her begging pleas hips urging him along he smirked holding her steady, plunging deeper but still not increasing his speed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head her legs wrapping around his waist. She was close, her body tightening around him as he pulled her further and further. She was tightening harder, the velvet heat wrapping around him pulling him along with her. Feeling her fingers tugging his hair, her other scratching his back he arched pushing hard and deep sending her over the edge. As she cried out his name her body clenched around him pulling him to his own release.

His body still trembling his breath escaping him he tried to focus on her face seeing her own hazy eyes watching him. He was utterly spent toes somehow still curled but he knew he had to move. She was still beneath him and he knew from past experience he was heavy.

The moment he tried to move her legs tightened holding him in place. Lifting his head from her shoulder he was about to say something when her lips gently took his. It was a soft kiss one he had always expected from her but there was still a passion there, a hint of the feelings she had for him.

As the kiss deepened her fingers tickling the back of his neck his body began awakening again. A hot sensation ran through him as her hips moved against his.

Maybe this holiday really did have an upside.


End file.
